1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a picture frame for housing and displaying materials that memorialize a decedent. The invention relates more particularly to a combination picture frame, container for housing cremated remains, and device for housing and displaying information about the decedent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices that display an image of a decedent and that house the decedent's cremated remains are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,287 to Cacciatore et al. discloses an apparatus for containing cremation ashes and displaying a photograph in a same compartment having a cover 15 with a transparent face 18. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,288 to Lahor discloses a frame 1 with a transparent glass 2 to protect a photographic sheet 3. An urn body is located behind the photographic sheet.
The prior art does not disclose, however, a memorial frame that not only displays an image of the deceased and houses cremated remains, but that contains displayable information related to the decedent's life.